himfandomcom-20200214-history
Digital Versatile Doom
Digital Versatile Doom: Live at the Orpheum Theatre - XXXVII A.S. is the first live video album by HIM released on April 29th, 2008 through Sire Records after a delay from February 26th. It features a live concert filmed during a two night stand at the Orpheum Theatre in Los Angeles, California on November 14th and 15th, 2007. Included with the DVD is a bonus CD of the evenings with "Right Here in My Arms" and the "Venus Doom Outro" removed. An iTunes-only edition featured the removed songs intact. A limited edition of the release included a flip-book from the performance of "Sleepwalking Past Hope." There were 3,500 created for the U.S. release and 500 for the U.K. release making 4,000 total. This is the first HIM live DVD release to contain a PCM linear audio track with the choice of 2.0 or 5.1 surround sound. DVD Track Listing # Intro (Blood Theme) - 1:54 # "Passion's Killing Floor" - 5:08 # "(Rip Out) The Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:29 # "Buried Alive by Love" - 4:56 # "Wicked Game" - 4:26 # "The Kiss of Dawn" - 4:36 # "Vampire Heart" - 4:23 # "Poison Girl" - 5:06 # "Dead Lovers' Lane" - 4:15 # "Join Me in Death" - 3:30 # "It's All Tears" - 4:20 # "Sleepwalking Past Hope" - 10:41 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:30 # "Soul on Fire" - 4:24 # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" -4:00 # "Bleed Well" - 4:17 # "Right Here in My Arms" - 6:36 # "The Funeral of Hearts" - 4:36 # " V.D.O." - 4:12 Extras ##. Interviews with The Band - 44:41 ##. HIM's Biggest Fans Contest Entry Videos - 12:42 ##. Fan Club Photo Gallery - 4:22 CD Track Listing # "Passion's Killing Floor" - 5:14 # "(Rip Out) The Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:31 # "Buried Alive by Love" - 4:52 # "Wicked Game" - 4:28 # "The Kiss of Dawn" - 4:35 # "Vampire Heart" - 4:24 # "Poison Girl" - 5:05 # "Dead Lovers' Lane" - 4:17 # "Join Me in Death" - 3:30 # "It's All Tears" - 4:21 # "Sleepwalking Past Hope" - 10:41 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:30 # "Soul on Fire" - 4:23 # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" - 4:03 # "Bleed Well" - 4:22 # "The Funeral of Hearts" - 4:43 iTunes Track Listing # "Passion's Killing Floor" - 5:14 # "(Rip Out) The Wings of a Butterfly" - 3:31 # "Buried Alive by Love" - 4:52 # "Wicked Game" - 4:28 # "The Kiss of Dawn" - 4:35 # "Vampire Heart" - 4:25 # "Poison Girl" - 5:05 # "Dead Lovers' Lane" - 4:17 # "Join Me in Death" - 3:30 # "It's All Tears" - 4:21 # "Sleepwalking Past Hope" - 10:41 # "Killing Loneliness" - 4:30 # "Soul on Fire" - 4:23 # "Your Sweet Six Six Six" - 4:03 # "Bleed Well" - 4:22 # "Right Here in My Arms" - 5:26 # "The Funeral of Hearts" - 4:43 # " V.D.O." - 4:06 Album Credits * Directed by: Meiert Avis * Recorded at the Orpheum Theater by Ian Charbonneau for LE Mobile. * Mixed by: Tim Palmer at Paramount Studios, Hollywood: Assisted by: James Seyberth * Mix engineer: Jamie Seyberth Assistant enigineers: Anthony Catalano and John Zweifel * Executive producers: Michael Goldstone, Wendy Griffiths and Diarmuid Quinn * Producer for Warner Bros. Records/Sire Records: Holly Adams * Business affairs for Warner Bros. Records/Sire Records: Marc Cimino * Soundtrack coordinators for Sire Records: Ivan Brailsford, Brie Greenberg and Kelly Fogel. * Producer for Symphony 19: Lydia Sarno * DVD post producer: David May DVD associate post producer: Raena Winscott * DVD coordinator: Drue Madrid DVD authoring: Tim Atkins DVD menus: Chris Sims * DVD post audio: Ted Hall for Pop Sound and Tony Friedman for Outpost Sound * All songs written by: Valo. Published by Oy Heartagram, Inc./EMI Blackwood Music Inc. (BMI) except "Blood Theme" written by Daniel Light, published by Shotunes Music LLC (BMI) administered by Sony/ATV Publishing; "Wicked Game" written by Chris Isaak, published by C. Isaak Music Publishing Company (ASCAP); "It's All Tears" contains an excerpt from "Wall of Fire" written by David Wyndorf, published by Notting Hill Music Inc./Bull God Music (BMI). * "Blood Theme" under license from Showtime Networks. * Performed by: Burton, Gas, Linde, Migé & Valo. * HIM crew: Brad Divens, Pasi Hara, Thomas Furey, Timo Kauristo, Sean McCarthy, Martin Koerfer. * Audio mastered by: Bob Ludwig at Gateway Mastering. * A&R: Michael Goldstone * Art direction: Matt Taylor & Valo. Design: Mattvarish.com * Photography: Greg Watermann * Management: Seppo Vesterinen for Hinterland, Inc. Assisted by: Taina Franzén Heartagram.com | Himonline.tv | Sirerecords.com Kiitoksia. DVD Credits HIM Burton/Keys Gas/Drums Linde/Guitar Migé/Bass Valo/Vocals Director: Meiert Avis Audio produced and mixed by: Tim Palmer Produced by: Oualid Mouaness Meiert Avis Executive Producers: Holly Adams Michael Goldstone Wendy Griffiths Diarmuid Quinn Lydia Sarno Director of Photography: Craig Kief Lighting Director: Timo Kauristo Editors: Kevin McCullough M.A. Krupnick Warner Bros. / Sire Records Visual Content Department: Tour Manager: Thomas Furey Sound Engineer: Brad Divens Monitor Engineer: Pasi Hara Guitar Tech: Martin Koerfer Drum Tech: Sean McCarthy Sound Tech: Jeff Gen Light Tech: Lowell Hawley Production Supervisor: Kendoysa Pratt HD Tech: Matt Goetz Digital Utility: Don Burton Media Management: JP Perry 1st AC: Danny Nichols Steadicam Operator: Nick Franco Camera Operators: Tarin Anderson Jordan Block Chris Ledoux John Logsden Gabriel Lopez-Shaw Kara Stephens Gaffer: Paul Marshall Best Boy: Blain Dydosco Key Grip: Andy Chojsacki Best Boy Grip: Ross Addiego Hot-Head Operator: Devin Atwood Crane Operator: John Goforth Set Communications: John Arenas ATK Versacom Audio recorded by: LE Mobile Recording Engineer: Ian C. Charonneau Assistant Engineers: Anthony Catalano John Zweifel Art Director: Matt Taylor Coordinators: Ivan Brailsford Kelly Fogel Brie Greenberg Jill Presley Samantha Thipses DVD Post Producer: David May Associate Post Producer: Raena Winscott DVD Coordinator: Drue Madrid DVD Authoring: Jim Atkins DVD Menus: Chris Sims DVD Post Audio: Ted Hall for Pop Sound Assistant Editor: Marc Carlini Graphics and VFX: Gabriel Lopez-Shaw Asst. Prod Supervisor: Fame Hughes Production Assistants: Shawn Daniels Adewole Lipede Rene Martin Clement Von Holstein David Brasley Special Thanks: Vicki Bonsanko Marc Cimino Monique Keshishian Justin Hirschman Elyse Rogers Alexis Smith Jodi Tack Ellen Wakayama The Orpheum Theatre Extra Special Thanks: Seppo Vesterinen Taina Franzén © 2008 Sire Records Notes * XXXIIV A.S. translate to 37 After Satan. Category: HIM albums Category: HIM live albums